<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christian Fxxkbuddy by Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358008">Christian Fxxkbuddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics'>Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mommy Issues, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics/pseuds/Lunar_Eclipse_Fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mom out of my way, on my way to my boyfriend, what more do you need?"<br/>- Kim Seokjin</p><p>A story mainly focused on how NamJin build up their relationship, with Taekook and Yoonmin by their side with their own problems.</p><p>Hoseok.... He'll find someone eventually. Sorry bro...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Sin, My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was posted on my Wattpad account over a year ago, I think. The beginning is very bad and cringe, but it gets better, trust me. <br/>The notes at the end are the exact notes I put at the end of every chapter so if they seem weird dont mind it. <br/>This was my first fic ever and so also my first smut ever, please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jin's</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>p.o.v</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>. </b>
  </span>
</p><p>I'm Jin, a handsome young man of 19.<br/>My parents are Catholics and.....homophobes... Just my luck that I'm gay.... I haven't told them yet. And I don't want to do so before I move out.</p><p>My weekend just started. I just came home from school. It was as boring as normal. Glad I can finally relax a little.</p><p>I open the front door of my residence. I call out for my mom to tell her I'm home but no one's home. I walk into the kitchen and see a note hanging on the fridge:</p><p>
  <em>Hey dear, I have to work the late shift tonight, I left some food in the fridge just microwave it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- mom ❤</em>
</p><p>I open the fridge and see some leftover Chinese from yesterday. <br/>I take it out and put it in the microwave.</p><p>While I'm waiting, I'm interrupted by the buzzing of my phone.</p><p>I received a message from an unknown number, it reads:</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Unknown number:</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hey there beautiful </em>
</p><p>Maybe he just got the wrong number??</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Unknown number:</span>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Hey there beautiful </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You:</span>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Who are you? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I wait for an answer.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><span class="u">Unknown number</span></em><span class="u"><em>:</em></span><br/><em>You go first, if I'm right this is Jin??</em> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>How does he know my name <b>and </b>my number?!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>You:</em>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <em>Yes, I am, your turn.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Unknown number:</em>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <em>Good, I'm </em>
    <em>Namjoon</em>
    <em>. If you're wondering how I got your number, I got it from one of your friends. He told me not to say his name or else you'll kill him. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>You:</em>
    </span>
    <br/>
    <em>Who was</em>
    <em> it?? </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>Save contact as '</em><em>Namjoon</em><em>'</em><br/><span class="u"><em>Yes</em></span> <em>|</em> <em>no</em></p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Namjoon</span>
    </em>
    <em>
      <span class="u">:</span>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>It was </em>
    <em>Hoseok</em>
    <em>. </em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">You:</span>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Thought so.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Namjoon's</b>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <b>p.o.v</b>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <b>.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Finally, I got this hottie's number! <br/>He might be a year older than me but I still think he's sooooooo hot!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>There's just one thing I heard about him: that he and his parents are Catholics. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Are Catholics homophobic?? I don't know, I'm not of any religion... </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>If they are, I'll find a way to win him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Imma talk to him Monday. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I'm not really looking for a real relationship with him but more of like a fuck buddy/ friends with benefits kind of relationship.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hoseok is gonna get his ass beaten when he's gonna go to school, I'd love to see that happen. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Will Jin be mad at him?? Maybe he's just too innocent, probably never beat the meat before. Should I ask him?? Maybe I shouldn't...</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Well, I'm hungry Imma eat some shit. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Third person's </b>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <b>p.o.v</b>
    </span>
    <span class="u">
      <b>.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jin ate his dinner and is currently sitting on his bed scrolling through Twitter. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He never checks his feed when his parents are near him because he likes looking at hot men on there since he can't do that in public. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He scrolls and scrolls but suddenly one photo catches his attention, it's a photo of a young man, with his abs and dick on display. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He blushes at the picture and feels... his bellow kinda twitching. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He checks his messages and checks the text his mom send him. His mom said she was gonna be home by 10. He looks at the clock and it's around 9. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'just about right!', </em>he thinks. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He goes back to Twitter and goes back to the pic. His bellow twitching again when he looks at it. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He zips open his pants and massages his crotch through his underwear. Panting softly. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He is hard by now and pulls his cock out and starts with massaging the tip. Then he starts smearing the precum over the rest of his length to use it as some kind of lube. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He starts off with moving his hands slow to spread the precum and then moves at a faster pace. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Moans and pants fill the room. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He feels the familiar feeling build up in his bellow.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>After a few more pumps he cums in his hand with a moan. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He grabs a tissue and wipes his cum off his hand. He fixes his pants and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>*time skip to when his mom comes home, cause I'm lazy*</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>His mom opens the front door and calls out for her son, signalling that she's home. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>She walks upstairs to her son's room. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*knock knock*<br/><em><b>"Yes",</b></em> Jin says at the person knocking.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>*the door opens*</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>"</em><em><b>Hello sweetheart, have you eaten the food I left?",</b></em> she asks in a sweet tone</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em><b>"Yeah I did, thanks for laying it out for me. How was your day?"</b></em><em>, </em>he asks. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>"It was okay, there's not much to say. It was a little busy at the hospital today. Well, I guess that's how it goes in a hospital. It's better if you go to sleep now, you have to rest well. Goodnight, love you."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>"Yeah, goodnight"</b>
    </em>
    <em>, he answers her. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Sunday morning </b>(A/n: <em>time for church~)</em></p><p>
  <b>Namjoon's</b>
  
  <b>p.o</b>
  <b>.v</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I just woke up, and currently eating breakfast. <br/>What is Jin doing?? <br/>Let's text him.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>That </b>
    <b>hottie</b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Good morning, beautiful.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That hottie:<br/>What do you want right now?? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>I just wanted to know how you're doing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That hottie:<br/>Well, I'm currently sitting in church and my parents are glaring at me cause I'm on my phone in CHURCH.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>Ow, still, how're you doing?</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That hottie:<br/>CAN YOU STOP TEXTING ME????!!!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>Okay babyboy~</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><em>'</em><em>Seems </em><em>lik</em><em>e </em><em>someone stepped out of bed with the wrong leg', </em>I think as I look back at the texts he sent me.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So he goes to church every Sunday?? What for?? Why ruin your morning by listening to all that shit that the pastor says?? <br/>(A/n: Let's just say he's an Atheist to the extreme)</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Welp, I guess I'll just have to fuck the church outta him. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <b>Jin's p.o.v.</b>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>We're in the middle of the church, until.....My phone buzzes. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Due to the extreme echo in the church, a lot of faces turn to me. My mom and dad give me a death glare. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>My mom gives me a nod signalling to mute my phone.<br/>I look at my phone and see a message......<br/>From Namjoon..... </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Namjoon</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>Namjoon:<br/>Good morning, beautiful.</p><p>I sigh as quiet as possible, but of course my parents heard me....</p><p><b>"Who are you texting??", </b>my mom asks.</p><p><b>"Just.... A friend of mine",</b> I answer.</p><p><b>"Tell him/her to stop texting you", </b>she said, giving me the 'put that damn phone down' look. <br/><em>(A/n: we all know that look, don't lie) </em></p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>What do you want right now??</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon:<br/>I just wanted to know how you're doing.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>Well, I'm currently sitting in church and my parents are glaring at me cause I'm on my phone in CHURCH</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon<br/>Ow, still, how're you doing </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>CAN YOU STOP TEXTING ME????!!!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><br/>Namjoon:</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Okay, babyboy~</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>O. M. G. He did not-<br/>Did he just-<br/>He called me-</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>I shake my head and mute my phone. <br/>The rest of the time in church, I couldn't focus. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Thanks, Namjoon.</p>
</div><p><br/>We walk out of the church and my mom immediately drags me out of the crowd of people that exited the building.</p><p>She looks mad....... <br/>Oh no....</p><p>We walk to the car and we drive home. My mom keeps giving nasty looks.<br/>We pulled into the driveway.</p><p>My dad opens the front door. My mom pushes me inside.</p><p>Honestly, I'm fearing for my life right now...</p><p><b>"show me the messages your 'friend' send you during church", </b>my mom asks me with a stern look.</p><p><b>"Why I just told him that he should stop texting me", </b>I answer, but It came out more impolite than I intended.</p><p><b>"Give, me, your, phone, NOW"</b><br/>I flinch and hesitantly give her my phone.</p><p>She knows my password but she never looked into my phone. She said she would never check my phone without a good reason, but she is different right now. She seems seriously mad.</p><p>Then it hit me. The messages Joon sent me..... <br/>Oh no....</p><p><b>"김 석진!!!!! </b>(Kim Seokjin)<b>"</b>, I hear my mom scream.<br/><b>"WHAT IS THIS???!!!"</b></p><p><b>"Darling calm down let me see", </b>my dad says. He looks at the messages. And here it comes.... <br/><b>"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT IS THIS???!!!!", </b>he screams.</p><p>I feel my heart drop to my stomach and my body fills itself with fear.</p><p><b>"Sorry son, I wasn't serious when I screamed, but I think......your mother.....", </b>my dad says. He is way more open-minded than my mom, I knew that he'd be okay with it but he would never keep a secret for me. He would immediately tell my mom.</p><p></p><div>
  <p><b>"김 환진</b>(A/n: I just picked a random name, so yeah..., for those who don't know Korean: Kim Huanjin) <b>THIS IS </b><b>SERIOUS</b><b>, Jin, who is this and why did he call you........ That?", </b>she asks with a disgusted look on her face. </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <b>"It's just a friend from school, and I have no idea why he calls me that, I mentally freaked out when he called me that."</b>
</p><p><b>"See darling, his friend was just joking around, it's nothing serious, calm down", </b>my dad says. <br/>God thank you dad. I mentally sigh in relief.</p><p><b>"I'll let it slide for now, but I don't ever, EVER, want to see such a message again from that guy, or </b><b>any</b><b> guy. Did I make myself clear??", </b>she says and I nod.<br/><b>"Words, son."</b></p><p>
  <b>"Yes, mother."</b>
</p><p>My mom walks out of the living room to the kitchen. When she's out of sight, I drop my shoulders and sigh.</p><p><b>"Sorry, your mother is just overreacting, I had friends like that too when I was your age", </b>my dad gives an assuring smile, signalling that I'm good to go now.</p><p>I walk up the stairs to my bedroom and I sit down on my bed. <br/>I open my phone and go to my messages.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="u">Namjoon</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>You ass, I almost got my ass beaten because you called me that!</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon:<br/>Whatchu mean?? </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>My parents (especially my mom) are very strict, they want me to be 'perfect', meaning they don't want to see those types of messages on my phone.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon:<br/>Then what are they OK with??</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>My short name or my full name</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon:<br/>Jin isn't your full name?! </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:<br/>You didn't know that?? My full first name is Seokjin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Namjoon:<br/>Alright, now I know. Thanks. </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>You:</p>
</div><p>Your welcome I guess...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the second chapter! Took me a while, so sorry about that. I thought 'let's already put some drama in here!' and so I did. </p><p>Goodbye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You KNOW what you did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was featured with my best friend</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning.....</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hoseok's</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>p.o.v</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I'm walking on my way to school. When all of a sudden my best friend and cousin turns around the corner and slaps the back of my neck.</p><p>I stop and turn around and give a glare, the 'what the hell was that for glare'.</p><p><b>"Don't give me that look, you KNOW what you did", </b>he blurts out.</p><p>
  <b>"Are you talking about the </b>
  <b>num</b>
  <b>-"</b>
  <br/>
  <b>"YES!"</b>
</p><p><b>"Calm yo man titties, it's just a phone number", </b>I say trying to calm him but it doesn't really work.</p><p>
  <b>"Just a number?! I don't even know this guy!!"</b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Jin's</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>p.o.v</b>
  </span>
  <span class="u">
    <b>.</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I still can't believe he just gave my number to a stranger.</p><p>I was just about to slap him again but suddenly, a voice from behind me says the following:</p><p>
  <b>"Oh hello there, beautiful."</b>
</p><p>I turn around, and Hoseok just giggles.</p><p>I see a man, slightly taller than me, but he doesn't look much older.</p><p><b>"Do I know you??", </b>I ask trying to get his name, and Hoseok just laughs louder.</p><p><b>"Namjoon, Kim Namjoon", </b>the so-called man, Namjoon says. Then I remember. He's the one I've been texting.</p><p><b>"Wait-, so-, let me get this straight, so you're the guy that I've been texting??", </b>I ask, processing everything.</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, that's me"</b>
</p><p>I lift my arm and smack him on his left shoulder.</p><p><b>"</b><b>tHAT</b><b> WAS TOTALLY UNCALLED FOR", </b>he SCREAMS.</p><p>
  <b>"I almost got my ass beaten, because you thought it would be fun to call me </b>
  <b>babyboy</b>
  <b>!! You totally deserved it."</b>
</p><p>Hoseok is on the ground by now from laughing. <br/>He tries to say something but fails miserably.</p><p><b>"Wait, he call-*</b>breaks into laughter*<b>, did he-</b>*bursts again*<b>. Wait a moment-</b>*laughs again*<b>", </b>He mutters out.</p><p>He continues to laugh until he calms down, a little at least.</p><p><b>"So, if I'm getting this right, he called you '</b><b>babyboy</b><b>' and your parents saw that and almost kicked your ass?", </b>he laughs out.</p><p><b>"YES, that's exactly what happened!", </b>I yell at him.</p><p>
  <b>"I really do not regret giving him your number."</b>
</p><p>Namjoon is just awkwardly standing by us, and quietly follows the kind of conversation. But he finally decides to say something.</p><p>
  <b>"So, Princess, what class do you have first??"</b>
</p><p><b>"</b><b>cAN</b><b> YOU STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES?! Also, I have Maths", </b>I screams, but then seriously answer the question.</p><p><b>"What a coincidence! I have French first period!", </b>He answers and I laugh slightly, meanwhile, Hoseok is just busting a lung.</p><p><b>"Maybe we should hurry up and get to school, or else we'll be late", </b>I state, and both of them nod. On our way to school, we just have a little small talk and I become quite good friends with the 'stranger'.</p><p>When we arrive at school, Namjoon asks if we could talk again during lunch and I agree on his offer. We part our ways and walk to class.</p><p>
  <b>Time skip to the second period </b>
</p><p>I'm on my way to my second class -English- I step in the doorway and bump into someone. I excuse myself and look up to the male. <br/>It's Namjoon.</p><p><b>"Ow hey, beautiful", </b>he greets.</p><p>
  <b>"Didn't I tell you to quit the nicknames??"</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Yes, but I just like doing it."</b>
</p><p>I walk to my seat and he follows me. <br/><b>"Why are you following me for??"</b></p><p><b>"Nothing just wanna sit next to you", </b>he answers.</p><p><b>"Alright then", </b>I say, but it sounds more like a question than a statement.</p><p>I just take a seat and the teacher enters the classroom and hushes the class.</p><p>
  <b>*10 minutes l later or something*</b>
</p><p>I suddenly feel something poking my leg and I look down, Namjoon is holding a small paper. I take it out of his hands, unfold it, and read it.</p><p>
  <em>So, small question:</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Would you mind coming over to mine after school?? </em>
</p><p>I sigh. I take my pen out to answer him:</p><p>
  <em>How can I know if I can trust you?? What if you're just a raper, or a killer or anything like that??</em>
</p><p>It is now my turn to poke him with the paper. He takes it out of my hands and reads it.</p><p>I hear him chuckle, and it's honestly so hot, yet so cute at the same time, my gay ass is panicking.</p><p>He writes an answer.</p><p>
  <em>Don't you trust me?? I mean... </em>
  <em>Hoseok</em>
  <em> trusted me enough to give me your number, so why not trust me?? </em>
</p><p>Suddenly the teacher calls me out.</p><p><b>"김 석진, would you mind giving me the paper you're holding??", </b>he walks up to me, and I give him the paper.</p><p>He reads the paper before he speaks.</p><p>
  <b>"Focus on your studies, instead of your relationships with other people. You're going to get much further in life with a diploma than with friends. Cause friends won't bring the cash in the house."</b>
</p><p><em>'</em><em>Well that says more about you than about me', </em>I think, restraining myself from saying it out loud.</p><p>The rest of the period went by and the bell rang.</p><p>I grab all my stuff and I was about to exit the class until someone grabs my wrist.</p><p><b>"You still haven't answered my question, so... What about it??", </b>Namjoon asks.</p><p>
  <b>"Well... I guess I can go, I'll have to call my mom first."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"Great!"</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally! I finished the chapter. This took longer than it was supposed to take. </p><p> </p><p>Anyways~ hope you enjoyed the chapter. </p><p>Love<br/>- Author Luna</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter of 'Christian Fxxk Buddy'! I have some good ideas for this story. I hope you enjoyed it! </p><p>If there are any typos or grammar mistakes, feel free to call me out on them. English is NOT my first language so I hope you understand!</p><p>Love,<br/>- author Luna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>